Cho'gall
Cho'gall was an initiate of the fifth circle of the Shadow Council and Chieftain of the Twilight's Hammer clan. He was one of the grimmest and most respected leaders within the Horde and it is stated that Cho'gall, having tutored himself in magic before the Horde's passing to Azeroth, was the first of the Ogre-Magi. Cho'gall had a special loyalty to Gul'dan and he was a firm believer in his clan's sacred mission to bring oblivion to all peoples of the far-realms.Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness manual - Cho'gall Background Dark Practices of Cho'gall Cho'gall, as a warlock, peered into the Void without hesitation, leveraging the chaos he glimpsed within to devastating ends in battle—his greatest abilities were fueled by the souls he has harvested from their victims. He exploited powerful shadow magic to manipulate and degrade the minds and bodies of his enemies. He employed fire magic, dropping hellish rain from the sky, to immolate the opposition. He also summoned and commanded indomitable demons from the Twisting Nether to do his bidding, or even to be sacrificed as Cho'gall saw fit, empowering and protecting the dark caster from harm.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Warlock Death, Decay, Destruction If Cho'gall, as a warlock, commanded the power of destruction, Cho'gall would have favored incantations of pure chaos and aggression in battle. In this regard, he would have found a stronger kinship with fire mages than warlocks of other disciplines—if not for his propensity to make use of magic deemed detestable by all mage orders. If he was a destruction warlock, Cho'gall was well-versed in discharging a dizzying array of shadow, fel, fire, and chaos magics upon opponents that rattle souls and conflagrate bodies. He would have required little motivation for the havoc he wreaked, happy to revel in the destruction he caused—thrilled at any opportunity to watch the world erupt in discord. Demonology "I love demons! They're so succulent...and full of such delicious energy!" - Cho'gallThe Comic Volume 3 By their very nature, demons are leeches on the living universe—but Cho'gall, as a demonologist, has mastered harnessing the power of these malefic beings on the field of battle. Cho'gall harvested the souls of his defeated enemies; those specialized in the ways of demonology use this life essence to tap into the Void, pulling all manner of abomination from the chaos of the Twisting Nether. While such a practice is often considered by outsiders to be wicked and reckless, Cho'gall maintained absolute control over the summoned creatures. These malignant entities were fully beholden to—and empowered by—the will of the warlock, until banished to the realm from whence they came. Necrotic Affliction Cho'gall, if he was an affliction warlock, was the master of shadow-touched powers, but unlike shadow priests—deadliest when pushed to the brink of insanity—this warlock would have delighted in using fel forces to cause intense pain and suffering in others. He would have reveled in corrupting minds and agonizing souls, leaving enemies in a state of torment that would see them undone in due time. Entropy (Order vs. Disorder) Warlock Magics of Cho'gall "Through me, madness will be visited upon this word... and chaos will reign! - Cho'gall Cho'gall's warlock magics are demonicWarcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual - The Shaman, Ner'zhul: Origin of the Lich King powers of entropy and destruction,Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual - Warlock which is a process - not a living thing. Cho'gall's warlock magics don't come from the living and his warlock energy spreads like radiation.Micky Neilson on Twitter As Cho'gall would have been at least a — if not the — source of demonic power (or warlock magics), Cho'gall - who bound demons to his will as a warlock - had a connection to demons. And, presumably, Cho'gall was able to destroy his own structures to release the demonic powers of demons and the Twisting Nether then give them form, creating entropic horrors — pure fel magic given form to lash out at all life. Quotes * "He took control, Gul'dan. While you were unconscious! He attacked the Shadow Council and killed most of them! Only you and I and a few of the lesser warlocks remain!"Tides of Darkness pg. 24 on iBooks References Category:Characters Category:List of Warlocks